


By Any Name

by av_anders



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Complete, F/M, Feedback Wanted, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av_anders/pseuds/av_anders
Summary: What is in a name? Apparently a lot when no one uses it.Hawke and Fenris enjoying a celebratory drink while Hawke reminisces about her name.Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age 2, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.





	By Any Name

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Dragon Age 2, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Fenris poured the last of the expensive wine into her glass before smashing the bottle against the wall. In (Y/N) Hawke’s alcohol soaked mind she could only fleetingly muse over the fact, that she really should stop him from doing that so often. But they were celebrating. The Arishok was slain, the Templars and Mages seemed to be almost pretending to be, if not quite peaceful, more tolerant of each other at the moment. But mostly Fenris was free of his master, once and for all. It was a series of victories with little to no time to breathe in between. The Hanged man was overly crowded, and Fenris had promised good wine, if not good company to celebrate and relax for the moment. It was a big step for the two. (Y/N), being a mage had been a major conflict, and an apostate to boot, she had started with two strikes against her and she hadn’t even spoken yet.  
Slowly, very slowly they had worked their way through the tangled mass that had been there acquaintanceship. First to being able to be in the same room without glowing hands and fireballs at hand. Then gradually to sparing. Now (Y/N) didn’t know if she could stand the idea of facing a battle without him watching her back. It’s hard to believe that a man that she could barely trust to turn her back to was the man she wanted, no, needed to be by her side. She loathed to admit to herself that she had fallen for the curious man with so little backstory, and what he did remember was heartbreaking at best. She could never admit it, he’d never believe it. He still referred to her as Hawke, no matter how much she wished he wouldn’t. It was the last of their formalities, but with it meant that there would never be a more intimate casualness to them. Everyone called her Hawke, but she wished desperately that just once he’d call her (Y/N.) Perhaps with the low velvety timbre that set her blood on fire, or the deep dark brooding growl that seemed to be the sexiest battle voice in all of Thedas.  
Fenris clearing his throat brought her out of her fleeting fantasy, causing a blush to spread over her cheeks. Damn that man.  
“What about your name?” Fenris looked puzzled. It took a moment to realize that y/n must have been mumbling about her musings, and the blush only deepened as she thought about what else may have slipped from her lips.  
“I was just thinking about how everyone calls me Hawke.”  
“It’s your name, isn’t it?”  
“Yes, but it’s my family’s name. You could address my brother or mother as the same. But everyone else is on a first name basis.” At this, her lips into the cutest pouty scowl she could muster.  
“Perhaps it’s out of respect.”  
At that (Y/N) couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled forth. “Respect? Isabela? I suppose that would explain Aveline, but Varric, or Anders? Even my brother now calls me Hawke, you know that’s not out of respect.”  
“Perhaps because of what a hawk represents then?”  
Now this caught (Y/N) off guard. What did he mean by that? It could go one of two ways…. Please be good. “And what do hawks represent?”  
He paused for a moment, and at this hesitation her chest deflated. She supposed she should be grateful that he thought highly enough of her now to choose his words carefully. A time not long ago he would not have been so considerate.  
“Hawks are resourceful, intelligent, and extremely protective. They guard what is closest to them with a fierceness that rivals a Great Bear. They are quick and graceful and in flight are beyond beautiful.”  
….Did he just… Does he think that…. Could he…? Her eyes shot up to his and her knees weakened. His eyes practically glowed with a heat she had never seen directed at herself before. In two steps, he was kneeling beside her, face so close that she could count the individual lashes framing his eyes. “Fenris..” Her voice no more than a faint whisper, a near silent plea before his lips met hers, just brushing ever so gently. Her breath hitched for just a moment and her eyes fluttered closed as her brought his lips back to hers. Their first kiss was tentative to say the least, but was enough for (Y/N) to forget how to breathe. She had kissed a few men back home, during the spring and fall festivals, but it never felt like this. The slightest graze of his lips could send small shocks of current running through every nerve of her body. Her left hand found its way to his cheek and the faint touch seemed to startle him into pulling back.  
“I’m sorry, I forget myself,” he manages to growl out as if trying to rein himself back in.  
“Then let me help you remember,” and with that, (Y/N) pulled him back to her lips crashing against each other in desperation. If their first kiss sent sparks through her, this was indeed an inferno meant to sear her to the bone. Gasping moans and whimpers escaped her lips, further encouraging him to press further. His tongue met hers and swirled in the most dizzying fashion. She clung to his shoulders trying to pull him flush against her body. Instead he picked her up from her bench and carried her off to his bed.  
He paused as he watched her hair fan out across his pillows. “Is this alright?” Concern warring with lust.  
“Please,” her answer drowning out all reason from his mind. His hands working the laces of her robes as his tongue licked heated patterns down her neck. Her back arching up to create friction only made it easier to pull the clothing down past her chest, effectively revealing her breasts and pinning her arms to her sides. “Fenris, please, just… Please.” As much as he wanted to take his time, savoring this moment, searing it into his memory, relish in it not being a dream or fantasy, her begging was his undoing. His lips encircled her taunt right nipple licking and sucking it into a hard peak. His hands groping her mounds, massaging and tweaking before his lips showed her left nipple the same treatment. As he pulled the clothing further down her body, his lips followed, tracing the lines of her ribs, the hollow of her navel, to the dip of her hips. At this she pulled her hand finally free to bury them into his soft, thick, silvery locks. Her shallow breaths and whimpers of his name spurred him further. His mouth following the path of the material down her left leg nipping and kissing the inside of her thigh as he pulled the robe and undergarments down to her toes. And with that she laid before him completely exposed and vulnerable. Her hands fisting the pillows, body writhing, completely enslaved to the lust he had exposed her to.  
At first, he thought she had cast some spell on him, an enchantment to taunt him. Night after night dreaming of her coming to his tent, to his room, seducing him, ravaging him only to wake up cold and alone. But even those dreams did not do her justice. Her skin glowed with a vibrancy that was only hers. Long smooth firm legs, her back arching up to accentuate her lovely curves, he thought he had never seen a lovelier sight. Spell or not, he was enchanted. His mouth picked up where he had left off, working his way back up her right leg this time. Her breathing quickening with each inch he moved until his lips met at the top of her pelvic bone. He could smell her desire, a sweet tang that made his mouth water and his next move was to satisfy his own hunger as much as hers.  
As he had been removing clothing and setting each inch of her body up in flames, she vaguely thought she should warn him that she had never done this before. It would have almost been a rite of passage had she gone to the tower for her training and faced her harrowing. A tower mage was never a virgin on the night of their harrowing. Even as she had grown up in country villages where it was frowned upon, most turned a blind eye to the mischievous dealings of young people, as long as no pregnancy came from it. Her mother however, was noble born, with noble expectations. Not even Carver could get away from their mother’s watchful eye. Would Fenris expect her to be experienced in this, or would he expect her to be a virgin? She really should read more on the customs of… And with that her train of thought completely derailed as his hot wet tongue licked a mind numbingly hard swipe across her nethers and over the small bundle of nerves. She really couldn’t contain her body’s reaction, back arching high, legs falling apart, and a loud low moan that set Fenris’ ever nerves on edge. He did it again to confirm the results, and again, and again. Her body betrayed what little sense she had. If before had been flames, then there was no force in all the world that could define this heat.  
Fenris felt more than pride as his actions seemed to be greatly enjoyed. If she would have had the ability to look at him she would have seen one of his rare smirks as he set to work to bring her to the strongest orgasm that she’d ever had. If he was going to be enchanted, she had best know who, and only who, could make her feel thus. He continued his assault on her little ball of nerves, sucking and licking, ever thankful that she tasted as good as he’d hoped. A clever idea snapped to the forefront of his mind and so he thought it was worth a try. He concentrated on the lyrium embedded in his arm and hand as he would if he was going to use it as a weapon, but then focused it down to just his fingers the lyrium almost humming as it vibrated. He inserted only the first knuckle of one finger in and watched as she reacted. Her body jolted stock straight and she nearly stopped breathing. He would have stopped there if not for the scream that escaped her lips and the increase of her juices running over his fingers. He then inserted the second finger bending them together in a come-hither motion that brought both of her hands to his hair, pulling his mouth tightly against her.  
There was a tightness growing in her lower stomach, an almost dull ache that was setting her nerves on edge. It grew tighter and tighter as he worked her body over till it was almost agonizing, but the thought of him stopping was worse. All she knew was that the only way it would stop was if he continued.  
Fenris could feel her walls tightening around his fingers. Between that and the way her hips ground up against as she pulled him closer to her he knew she was close. Part of him wanted to drag this out, to make her his as much as he was hers, to brand her as deeply as the lyrium did his body. The more logical side of his brain knew that there would be time for that later, but for now he needed to move this along before he exploded. So, with that, he shifted his position so that is tongue lapped at her wet walls, committing her taste to memory as much as he could and placed his vibrating fingertips against her clit. The reaction was instant.  
The knot in her stomach pulled violently and her whimpered breaths growing higher and louder with each breath. His tongue lapping in her didn’t filler as fully as her body required but still felt beyond anything she had experienced before. When his fingers encountered her clit however, that knot snapped and her body was filled with an almost blinding white light that pulsated from her core all the way to her toes, fingers and scalp. She was barely coherent for her screaming his name or of him moaning lustily as she came, with him lapping up her juices, drawing out her orgasm as long as he could. As she came down, trying to pull herself back together she became aware of three important things. One, she now understood why the village youth would sneak off. Two, that Fenris was wearing a very smug smile; and three, as he moved over her to kiss her lips once more, his leg brushed against hers. He was still fully dressed. That would simply not do.  
As he came in for his well-earned kiss, smirk still firmly in place, she drew up on all her experience of wrestling with her siblings, sparring with Aveline and horsing around with Isabela. She swiftly hooked her leg around his knee and in one smooth swift motion flipped him on his back with her gracefully mounted above him. Take that, “graceful swooping hawk”. With the tables turned, his surprise was shown clearly on his face, smirk gone lips forming a cute surprised “o” shape. Alas, she did not get to bask in her glory for long, as a new problem presented itself. She had no idea how to remove his armor. Clawing at the metallic chest plate and over leathery sides like a feral animal looking for clasps or ties but found none. Fenris seemed to get great amusement from this if the low chuckle she heard as well as felt was any indication. She would not be thwarted so easily. Perhaps it was time to remind him that she was a mage after all and bits of metal and leather were not about to deny her of her prize. Before he could even assess the situation, she had already cast the spell leather and metal rend from his body in pieces. She could buy him new armor, this was more important.  
Before Fenris could even sit up to help her with the stays at the back he felt his body washed in cold. She was casting. He barely managed to contain his instinct to lash out when he noticed his attire being stripped from him in pieces. Perhaps he had teased her more than he thought. In seconds, he was completely bare beneath her and he could hardly come up with a reason why he should care that she had just used magic against him. Her lips came crashing down on his, filled with lust and passion. When he denied he denied to open his lips to her as a small tease she took it as a challenge and ground her hips to his. It had the desired effect as he gasped at the sudden delicious friction she swiftly claimed his mouth, her tongue claiming every nook and cranny. Just as swiftly she moved her assault down to his jaw nipping and kissing to his neck. The lyrium markings stood out from his skin not just in texture but also anytime she brushed against him the lyrium itself would nearly sing. She could hear it, feel it as it moved through her. And a very naughty idea came to mind. The makings were put there to be used to enhance and channel magic, like a never-ending battery, and she knew how to use that to her advantage. Again, he felt a tingling along his nerves as she casted, and cold moved along the lines of his markings, a stark contrast to her warm tongue. A shiver went down his spine as his hands came to knot in her hair. She might be casting and using magic on him, against him, but he trusted her completely.  
She took a play out of his book and worked her way south, tracing every line with her tongue, adding the sudden cold or hot flashes randomly to her advantage. She grazed her teeth against his nipple and internally rejoiced at the shivers running through him. She marveled over the smooth texture of his skin the way the muscles of his chest and abdomen moved and twitched at her touch. He was near perfect in her eyes, almost god-like, and therefore was worthy of worship. So, that’s exactly what she intended to do. Every inch she could touch kiss, lick and suck she did, until he laid panting before her as she had him.  
Her favorite was the dips of his hips, how he had groaned as she nipped at the sensitive skin. She had even managed to copy his smirk until she came faced with a new issue. His cock stood hard and prod curled against his stomach. Her issue was that she had never seen one before. She hesitated for a moment trying to decide how or what she was supposed to do. Tentatively wrapped her fingers around the hardened flesh instantly in awe of the contrast, like steel wrapped in silk. He bucked up into her hand reveling in the friction. Words of praise and encouragement whispered through his lips gave her more courage as she stroked her hand up and down. Precum bubbled at the tip and, out of curiosity (or instinct, she was not sure), she bent lower to lick him clean. Never in all her life had she ever heard such a wonton sound like the moan that escaped his lips, or felt aroused by the way a person’s thighs could quiver, but she knew she would do anything in her power to hear them again and again. On sheer bravado, she took the head into her mouth sealing her lips tightly around him as her tongue swirled and she sucked. The choked sob followed by full body shudders fueled her to go farther and farther taking in as much as she could, bobbing her head up and down his length as her hand stroked the part that she couldn’t manage. He’s so taken back that he slips into his native tongue, and though she cannot understand the words the meaning is not lost on her as she shivers in anticipation.  
Fenris knows that he must stop her or he’d finish much sooner than he wanted. It was more than tempting to find his release with her mouth on him, but he still wanted, no, needed to feel her wrapped around him. He grabs her shoulders up, caught off guard, she releases his cock with a dirty popping noise that makes him question if he could wait to be buried inside her. He pins her on her back to the bed, eyes blown with desire. No, he will have her now, all of her.  
Y/n’s confidence dwindles as she realizes what was to come now. Fenris seems to pick up on her uneasiness, and concern and something she cannot quite place drift across his expression. “What’s wrong? Do you want me to stop?”  
The terrifying possibility of that happening causes her to tear up. This of course causes the concern to shift towards panic in his eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck, preventing him from leaving her. “No, that’s the last thing I want. I want you. It’s just…” She didn’t know how to word the issue.  
“It’s just what?”  
“I’ve never… This. I haven’t done this before… With anyone.” She closed her eyes tight, not wanting to see his reaction.  
Fenris was floored. His sweet angel that had saved him from his own self-hate and doubt. Who had stood by his side time and again, no matter how many times he spat out venomous comments about mages. She was truly as innocent as an angel. And she was willing to give this innocence to him of all people. Suddenly he felt more righteous than Sebastian. But he needed to be careful, he wanted this moment to be ingrained Into her very soul, but only in the best light. Gently he traded their positions so that she was once again above him. He leaned against the headboard turning her to look at him.  
“Then we will make sure we do this right. This way you can control the speed.” She nodded once at him as he helped position her hips. He took a firm hold of the base of his throbbing cock and ran the tip over her fold to help lubricate himself. Slowly she took him in a bit at a time, stopping to adjust. His thumbs drawing soothing circled over her hips, while trying to distract himself from the searing tight wet heat that was her. As she hit the midway point it felt as if he had brushed against a barrier. She paused there a bit moving up and down building friction and courage for what was next. One moment he was trying to imagine highly unarousing things, like Anders being turned into an abomination, the next, he felt her drop all the way around him, sheathing him to the hilt in fluttering heat. He sat bolt upright, wrapping his arms around behind her shoulders holding her so she could not move as they both acclimated to this new feeling. She wrapped her arms around his neck holding him to her as she whispered his name against his forehead, almost reverently. He could not stop his native language spilling forth as he whispered all the feelings he had for her. He knew now that no one ever hold a place higher than her in his heart, not Andraste or the Maker himself. She was a woman worthy of prayer, to live for and to die for. He was hers forever, and in that one moment there was no past or pain, only her and the sheer joy of having all the hate and torment he had ever felt washed from his body. She had made him whole and new and for that he would worship her.  
Their lips found each other, moving slowly against each other in perfect rhythm. (Y/N) shifted her weight slightly breaking the kiss with a soft moan. He moved his hands lower down her back, one to the small of her back to keep her close, and the other down her hip to help guide her movements. (Y/N) instinctively raised her hips and moved gradually against him setting a delicate pace that left both their body’s rejoicing in the joined pleasure. Kissing the valley between her breasts, he whispered against her skin,  
“(Y/N).” There it was, her name. The last wall between them had crumbled to dust and all she had ever wanted had come.  
“Say it again”  
“(Y/N)”  
“Again”  
“(Y/N)”  
Suddenly a fever overtook (Y/N) and the sweet leisurely pace that they had been making love at was not enough to squelch the burning desire she had. She need more, and she needed it now. She lean back from him, pulling him on top of her. Fenris immediately took the hint and covered her body with his, wanting as much contact as possible.  
“Please, Fenris. I need you.” And with those begging words he started to move hard and fast, rejoicing in her cries of his name, her moans, and in the feel of her body growing more constrictive. She was close, and so was he. He pressed her down into the bed moaning her name over and over again in her ear, begging for her to come for him. Again, that tight knot snapped and whizzed through her in the most delicious zigzag patterns. The feel of her walls clamping down around him broke the last of his reserve, and he found is end with her body milking him dry.  
Slowly he pulled out from her, lying beside her as he pulled her to him. Before he could stop himself, the words were out of his mouth, “I love you.”  
She turned to him, happiness and contentment written on her face, “I love you too.”  
The snuggled into each other sleep over coming them both, but Fenris couldn’t help but make one last dig before succumbing to sleep. “You owe me new armor.”  
She giggled and through a yawn responded, “Still worth it.”


End file.
